I Loved Her First
by SilenceIsCompliance
Summary: This is a song fic from Arthur Weasley to Harry Potter during his and Ginny's first dance. To the song I Loved Her First by Heartland.


I Loved Her First song fanfic

A.N. This is a song fic about Harry and Ginny getting married. It is from Arnold Weasley's POV. It's during their first dance. It is to the song I loved her first by heartland.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs so the AMAZING JK Rowling. I also don't own the lyrics to the song (italicized).

**She's finally married to you Harry. It's been a long time coming.**

_Look at the two of you dancing that way  
Lost in the moment and each other's face  
So much in love you're alone in this place  
Like there's nobody else in the world_

  
**You both love each other so much. It's like you live on the air she breathes and vice versa. You're in your own little world when you are together. You mean more to her than anyone else.  
**  
_I was enough for her not long ago  
I was her number one  
She told me so_

**I can still remember that little five year old girl saying "I love you sooo much daddy! You're my favorite person in the whole entire world!"**

  
_And she still means the world to me  
Just so you know  
_  
**Even if you are her world now she still means the world to me.  
**  
_  
So be careful when you hold my girl_

**Please don't hurt her. Ever. You need her and she needs you. Remember that.  
**__

Time changes everything  
Life must go on  
And I'm not gonna stand in your way

**My little five year old girl isn't there anymore. Now she's all growed **(AN I am aware that the proper word would be grown but I like the sound of this better.) **up and has moved on to you. I'm sad but I know that she is happier than she's ever been and it's because of you.  
**  
_But I loved her first and I held her first  
_  
**I remember picking her up in that hospital amazed at how tiny she was. She felt so fragile and dependent. On me.**

_And a place in my heart will always be hers  
_

**She will always have a huge part in my life. She's my baby girl. She's just not a little girl anymore.**

_  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep_

**No matter how tiny everything she did was it kept making me love her more than I thought possible.**

_And I prayed that she'd find you someday_

**I remember her hearing stories of the great Harry Potter and saying that she was going to marry you someday. I really didn't care if it was the illustrious Harry potter as long as it was someone that loved her unconditionally and completely. You do.  
**

_But it's still hard to give her away_

**No matter how right for her you are its still hard. Because...**

_**I loved her first.  
**_

_How could that beautiful woman with you  
Be the same freckle face kid that I knew_

**  
I can't believe all the great things that she's done and how beautiful she is. We always said she got the scraps of the gene pool but we now know how untrue that was.  
**

_The one that I read all those fairy tales to  
_

**Ah. Tales of beetle the bard... Oh of course and you.**

  
_And tucked into bed all those nights  
_

**Not once did I use magic to tuck her in. It was simply too important.**

_And I knew the first time I saw you with her  
It was only a matter of time_

**when you exit the Hogwarts express with her and Ron. She couldn't talk to you yet you were so kind. I knew then that my little girl convinced that she would marry Harry potter was right.**

_  
But I loved her first and I held her first  
_****

Even when she was in Molly's belly I already loved her.

_And a place in my heart will always be hers_

**No matter what happens I will love her.**

_From the first breath she breathed  
when she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
_

**I love her more than I can explain.  
**

_And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
_

**I hoped my little girl would find someone who loves her as much as I do.  
**

_But it's still hard to give her away_

  
**yet here I sit slightly sad. Because.**

_**I loved her first**_

_From the first breath she breathed  
when she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep_

  
**I have loved her from the beginning.**

  
_Someday you might know what I'm going through_

  
**you'll understand probably sooner than you think.**

_When a miracle smiles up at you  
_

**  
she's my miracle. Someday you will have your own.**

_**I loved her first**_

**You will have loved her first.**


End file.
